The Last Battle of Vegeta and Goku
by ComicsNix
Summary: When Vegeta turned evil, he started to collect the Dragon Balls to rule the world. Will Goku let it happen? Will Vegeta let Goku know how he loves him so much?


**The Last Battle of Vegeta and Goku**

** the author** – hi people, my first anime/manga fic. I don't own Dragon ball franchse, but it rocks!! I love Goku and Vegeta pair, so, here we are now, a big love story of the two. Enjoy!!!

Goku was fighting with Vegetta for the dragon ball's because vergtta turned evil and wanted to take the world:

"Gime back tohse six ball Goku, I'm invincible!"

"No way Vegeta, you wil not have them!!"

Vegeta was angry, because goku had six balls, and he only had one. But he as going to take back. So he started to chage his superpower and ejected a kamehameha from his palms:

"VVVVOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM"

Goku trying to dodge let one ball fall, and got distracted so the kamehameha pick one of his eyes, obliterating it in a explosion of blood, veins and pain:

"AHHHH, my eye!!!! I'm one-eyed!!!" cried in pain Gok.

"HAHAHA, now I have two dragon balls!!" shouted a happy Vegeta.

Vegeta flyied to the ground and picked the ball. He was happy and got immediattly erect with passion and lust. Goku'ss eye was on the ground and Vegeta picked it, and started to rub and feel it. He was very liking, because goku's eye was sensual. So he flyied back were Goku was in the heaven:

"If you don't let my you other dragon balls I'm kill you other eye!!"

"Never, I won't do that, eeven if I lose my dick!!"

Goku was courageous, and protected the balss with his life. He will not let Vegeta rule th wrold. The blood was flowing throught the lef empty eye socket, and it was black. Vegeta lauched a contaminated kamehameha, contaminatete with his evil and wantonness. The blood turned a almoust black red, and started to boil.

"AHH, my brain is boiling!!" cried goku in pain, because his infected blood was reacting on his body. Vewgeta took Goku's carelessness and flyied to him and started to punch his belly with a tousand punches. Goku vomited his stomach, that fell on the ground and splashed. At that moment goku knew he was ghoing to die, so, to not let Vegeta use the dragonbllas powewr, he let his rage go out. His penis got lange, because it was full of innfected blood boiling, and it started to escape thought his penis pores. It was hurting but got went rage, and started to spank Vegeta with all his power.

"UUAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, you are killing me!!" cried Vegete, who knew Goku got the upper hand. His greatest error was the evil kamehameha, because it turned goku evil, so Goku was killing him, because he turned evil now.

Goku punched whit so strong hands Vegeta's spinal chord ripped his back and went a thousand killometers flying in the atmosphere. He had no back now, but manage to fly bacause his powers. His flesh got grounded, and milliaons of pieces of his now dead and rotten flesh flyied in all directions.

"Now you will se!!" said goku, who put his hand on Vegeta's dick and started to shred it. Pulsation veins falled on the ground, screaming and moaningg. So Goku picked Vegeta's bladder and put it out with so violence it went out with his bowels and stomach too. Now Vegeta is a dead cascket of a man, only sueving because he is strong. But now, Vegeta turned good again, because Majin Buus control vanished, because he was suffering and majin Buu don't like sufer.

"Goku, sorry......."

Goku knew Vegeta was good again, and hugged him. He was feeling sorry, bacause he never revealed his feeling to Vegeta.

"Vegeta, I have something to say...I love you..."

Vegeta eyes opened a lot, and he likd, because he wanted to say the same thing.

"I love you two Goku."

The two started making out. The where very gentle with one another. Vegeta had no penis, so Gku went to his back and started to put his man member on Vegete. Vegeta was liking, because he groaned and moaned like a cat. Goku put his hands on Veget's torax and ruubed it stroked it with passion and lust. Vegeta liked.

So, the time came and goku was ready to let out his pleasure juice. He held the much time he could, to the pleasure be big. And them, his let it out, a big splash of happyness and joy, but sadly, it spilled out of Vegeta's body, because he had no front, so the cum could not rest on his colon.

The two hugged stronger, and them, they started to fall on the ground. They were dead.

**The end**


End file.
